


Being Asami

by Traeger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traeger/pseuds/Traeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Asami Sato do when she finds out her father is in cahoots with the Equalists? Run away to join the army, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Asami

**Author's Note:**

> The co-creators have mentioned they tossed the idea around Asami joining the United Republic Forces at the end of Book 1. So this is a pretty short something I came up with.
> 
> (Sorry about the title. I couldn't come up with anything better)

“Name? Age?”

“Asami Sa – Asami. I’m 19 this year.“

“Asamisa?”

“No. Asami. Just Asami.” The grumpy woman behind the desk glared at her. “You ought to speak up louder, kid.”

Asami bristled at being called a child but she bit her lip before a retort got her into trouble. _Sato. I can’t even have the one thing to remind me of her,_ she thought bitterly to herself. The name Sato brought to people’s minds the Satomobile and by extension, its inventor, Hiroshi Sato. Not many knew the fact that long before Hiroshi became a Sato, there was a Yasuko Sato. Yasuko, the wild passionate child who always got into trouble whenever her father Satoru took her to his factory. When she was eighteen, she noticed one of her father’s workers, a tireless young man whose painful shyness was only exceeded by his brilliance. The rest, they say, was history.

And now, Sato was a household name but they only remembered the man who made it famous, not the woman behind it.

………………………………………..

“When were you going to tell me, Dad?!” Asami shouted, vaguely aware of tears threatening to fall.

“You don’t understand! They killed your mother! These _benders_ –“ Unadulterated loathing dripped in the word. “ – are responsible for so much injustice and suffering in the world.”

“How dare you use her memory to justify your cause?” She roared back. “I believe in equality too, but these so-called Equalists you support are nothing more than terrorists!”

“Asami! I should’ve known this would happen. I’ve sheltered you for far too long that you can’t see the common non-bender being oppressed by the elite few, just because they possess the power of bending. You only cannot see it because you’re naturally protected by the wealth we have now. I’ve been there. I know what it’s like to be helpless to fight back when I was still just a shoeshine boy.” Hiroshi said.

“You’re the one who’s blind. You can’t punish everyone just because they can’t help what they’re born as. Look at us, we can’t help it that we’re non-benders.”

“You have seen the power of Amon. Together, we can build a better world. With him to guide us, our world will be – “

“Equal? Can’t you see where it’ll lead us? I may not know how Amon does it but what if he doesn’t stop at Triad leaders? What if he goes for every common harmless bender? Who gives him the right to judge? And you’re making weapons for him! Don’t you see, we’re doing _exactly_ the same thing, using technology instead of bending.” She cried.

“It isn’t the same thing at all. I know this is upsetting but you’ll come to realise – ”

“No, father.” She turned to leave.

“Asami! If you leave through that door, know that you’re no longer welcome here.” Hiroshi said through gritted teeth.

“I’ll take my chances. I won’t join you in your madness.” That was the last thing she said as she fled the room, crying in earnest now.

…………………………………………………

“Hey. I know that logo.” The woman peered at her and adjusted her glasses. _Crap._ Asami was wearing her usual work jumpsuit. She didn’t think to at least change into something more nondescript.

“Future Industries, that’s right!” She snapped her fingers in recognition. “Another Fire Ferret fan, eh?” The temperature in the room seemed to go up in degrees as the woman now smiled. It was actually more terrifying. “I follow them bending brothers too!” Asami only nodded numbly in response.

The woman shook her hand and said. “The papers seem all in order. Welcome to boot camp, Asami.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea that Yasuko was the original Sato, not Hiroshi, so I added it in. I imagine her dad is Satoru (from the comics) and Hiroshi was working for him before rising to the top.
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome!


End file.
